The point of Living
by Laura118
Summary: Brooke Davis was Tree Hill’s power girl, she had everything, looks, popularity, power, and the boy of her dreams “Lucas Scott” Nothing could change that, could it? When circumstances out of her control take place and everything she has ever loved and work
1. The world at your feet

Chapter 1

Summary

_Brooke Davis was Tree Hill's power girl, she had everything, looks, popularity, power, and the boy of her dreams "Lucas Scott" Nothing could change that, could it? When circumstances out of her control take place and everything she has ever loved and worked for, look set to fall apart why was her life worth living anymore? How could it be happening to her, she was only 17, she was young, bright and healthy, These things couldn't be happening to her right?_

_A BL fiction with NH and small LP_

Chapter 1

"Brooke come on, we're going to be late"

"Lucas it's my birthday party, I'm allowed to be late! And besides I want to make a memorable entrance." She had just finished putting the finishing touches to her dress, when Lucas pulled her away and into his arms, he sweeped his fingers over her lips, leaving her wanting more as he glided out the door.

"Lucas, that's not fair, stop using your broody tricks on me all the damn time."

When they finally arrived at the party, they were greeted by the whole population of Tree Hill, when Brooke Davis has a party; anyone who is anyone is there. They were barley there for 5 second when Brooke's best friends Haley James and Peyton Sawyer dragged her off to the dance floor.

It was barley 11pm when Brooke asked Lucas if they could go home.

"Pretty Girl its 11pm, your party and you want to go home?"

"I don't know Luke I just don't feel right, I just want to get a good night sleep so I can feel better tomorrow."

"Okay but um well if you don't feel very well, them maybe I shouldn't give you your birthday present" He whispered softly into her ear and walked away.

"Lucas Scott! Stop doing that!

The next morning Brooke woke up with that feeling she had been getting the past week, knowing what was coming she rushed to the bathroom, making it just in time.

She showered and got her bag all ready before her roommate Haley had even woke up none the wiser.

"Hales come on, Nathan's waiting outside, I want to get to the mall early"

"Alright im coming, you know how I ended up with a hangover and your fine the morning after your birthday I don't know" laughed Haley

Fine? You have no idea Brooke thought to herself.

"Did you even drink last night? When I came in, you were flat out"

"I didn't really feel like drinking and besides if I drank there's no way I would be up and dressed by 9am to go shopping"

"Brooke Davis, not drinking? Wow I never thought I'd see the day"

"Ha-ha you're so funny, now come on I said we would pick Lucas up by 9.30"

When they got back to the flat that afternoon, Brooke made her excuses and headed for the bathroom, turned the taps on full and waited..

"Brooke? Can I come in?" Haley knocked at the door

"Tutor girl im kind of busy right now"

"How long are you going to keep this up Brooke Davis? Im not an idiot you know, Luke and Nate have gone, it's just me and you now, come on let me in."

Brooke eased up off the floor and walked over to the door letting her roommate in.

"Oh my god, you look terrible!"

"Thanks Haley, way to compliment me"

"No but your really pale, what's going on with you Brooke? Im worried about you, you always seem to be tired, you've been sick for the past week."

Brooke made a face, "You know about that?"

"Well yeah the taps can only hide so much"

Brooke sat down on the side of the bath, she couldn't hold it back any longer, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hales I think im Pregnant."


	2. Through thick and thin

Hearing the word out loud cause Brooke to break down

"Miss Davis, the doctor will see you now"

Brooke put down the magazine she was pretending to read, smiled sweetly at the receptionist and entered the doctors office.

"Miss Davis pleas take a seat, what seems to be the problem.

Brooke sat down placing her handbag on her lap, nervously playing with the straps.

"Well..."

_Hearing the word out loud cause Brooke to break down._

"_Brooke its okay, we're getting through this, Haven you done a pregnancy test?" Haley sat down next to Brooke and pulled her close to her, wiping away her tears._

"_No I haven't had chance yet, what am I going to do Hales? Im 17 I cant handle a baby."_

"_Sssh don't worry about that yet Hun, listen ive got a pregnancy test in my room, I'll go grab it. Brooke looked at her in surprise._

"_Why ha..."_

"_We thought" Haley interrupted her, "We had a small pregnancy scare last summer"_

_Brooke gasped, "You never told me that!"_

"_Well it seems you weren't the only one hiding something then huh! Hold on here I'll go get it."_

"_How long has it been now? Brooke was nervously pacing the bathroom floor_

"_About 2 second later than the last time you asked me"_

"_Oh my god, how long does it take, you know what, after my fashion line, im going to create 1 second pregnancy tests, I mean this can't be good, this stress and im positive im wearing my new shoes out, and if I get blisters because of this, im so suing the shoe company.."_

"_Brooke, stop panicking"_

"_Im not panicking, im just saying that."_

"_Brooke, Its time."_

"_Are you sure, I mean it's really time? Maybe we should wait a little longer."_

"_Brooke, im sure. Here" she handed the test to Brooke, "You need to be the one to check it"_

"_Okay" She nervously took the test, it was now or never._

"_Hales… It's negative"_

"_Negative? Are you sure?"_

"_That's what it says, well that's a relief" But Brooke couldn't understand why she wasn't feeling relief. She didn't want a baby now, she was too young, but then why when she saw the test she felt a wave of disappointment._

"_Brooke are you okay?"_

"_Yeah im fine tutor girl, listen im going to get some sleep okay"_

"_Okay but im here for you, you know that!" Haley gave Brooke a hug "I don't want to worry you with it now, but maybe you should see a doctor or something, maybe get a second opinion?"_

"_Yeah I'll sort it out tomorrow, im really drained right now, night"_

_Brooke walked toward her room, smiling to her when she saw that Haley had a red scrunchie on her door handle._

"_Haley" Brooke called back into the living room. "Thank you for this, you're a true friend, im lucky to have you."_

_Haley smiled back at her, "that's what friends are for"_

"_Hales can you not mention this to Luke? I don't want to worry him with it"_

"_Okay Brooke, but maybe you should take him to the doctors with you, or I can come?"_

"_Nah its okay, I'll be fine on my own."_

Brooke explained everything to the doctor, from the sickness, tiredness and the negative result.

"Okay, well we will defiantly do another pregnancy test, the home ones aren't always that accurate, is there anything else I should know? Have you noticed any aches or pains anywhere?

"Well my leg has been causing me grief lately but nothing unusual, im a cheerleader; captain of the cheerleaders actually."

"When did your leg start hurting?" The doctor eyed her suspiciously.

"Um about 2 weeks ago, but what has my leg got to do with this?"

"Im just trying to understand the back story, like I said we can run a pregnancy test here for you, in fact we can arrange for the nurse to do one now"

"Okay great" While the doctor paged for the nurse the poster on the wall became the most interesting thing in the room, as Brooke tried to distract her mind from thinking.

"You can go straight through, the nurse will take care of you, then I'll see you in 5 for the results."

Okay Brooke thought to herself, this is it, time to get the truth as she headed through the door.


	3. Waiting game

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the waiting that was worse than anything; she didn't mind the stain on the walls, the cries of a baby next to her, or the phone constantly ringing. No what annoyed Brooke Davis more was the waiting, the unknown. She was just waiting for the results of the test just like last time although last time she had Haley, here she was all alone, and it seemed to take a lot longer.

She regretted her decision to go alone, what she wouldn't give to have Peyton or Haley here right now squeezing her hand, reassuring her. Lucas always did tell her she was stubborn, he thought it was cute, why did she have to be so damn stubborn, she thought to herself.

She got distracted by a mother and her child across the room, the baby was tiny, couldn't be more than 8 months old she thought to herself, why had she never noticed how cute a baby could be, from the cute dimples in the cheeks kind of like the ones Lucas got whenever he gave Brooke that look, the look that he gave whenever she was mad at him and made her instantly forget, to the tiny feet bobbing around.

……………

"_Do you ever imagine us grown up?" _

"_What like all old and wrinkly, no thanks Luke" Brooke laughed at the question._

_They were laid on Lucas's bed, Brooke warm in his arms, while Lucas twisted strands of her soft hair around his fingers._

"_No I mean do you ever picture us with any kids, or married?_

"_Yeah I guess, I can see us as a power couple, me as a fabulous fashion designer and you as a famous novelist" _

"_A famous novelist? Pretty girl I've only wrote one chapter of a book, a book that is no where near good enough to be published." Lucas gently laughed while kissing the back of Brooke's head._

"_Lucas I've read the chapter, it's amazing. I have faith in you Lucas, your going to do great, I know it and besides Brooke Davis is never wrong!" she turned to face him so their noses were touching, and then shared a gentle yet longing kiss._

"_Mmmmm and 2 girls; twins with your eyes and my hair..."Brooke whispered softly_

"_Wait live in a house with 3 girls? No thanks, we're going to have a boy as well, who will grow up as handsome as his dad" Lucas laughed._

"_Okay 2 boys and a girl, sounds good to me" Brooke smiled imagining the thought of them playing happy families._

"_What kind of house would we have?"_

_Brooke though about this, "A big white one but it has to have a red door, I love being the girl behind the red door"_

"_And I love being with the girl behind the red door, so we'll be the family behind the red door"_

……………………_.._

"Brooke Davis, we're ready, do you want come back in?" The nurse was in the doorway, snapping Brooke back into reality.

No not really, she thought but still she picked up her handbag and stepped back in.

The doctor sat in the same chair; it didn't even look like he had moved an inch,

"Take a seat Brooke, I'll be with you in just a sec" He looked up and smiled a warm smile suddenly putting Brooke at ease.

"We have the results of the pregnancy test Miss Davis, and it looks like the home test was right, you're not pregnant.

"I... I'm not?" The same wave of disappointment swept back over Brooke, she couldn't help but feel upset, trying to hold back the tears, what would the doctor think of her, a 17 year old upset at the fact of not bring pregnant.

"You are welcome to go for a second opinion, but these tests we have just carried out are very accurate."

"No its okay, I'll take your word for it, thanks for your time Doctor." Brooke leant down to pick up her handbag and stood up.

"Miss Davis, there's something else..."


	4. Break away

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"Brooke what happened? Why are you so upset? Lucas walked in on Brooke with her head in her hands.

"Lucas it's all going wrong" She looked up. Her mascara leaked down her pretty face.

"What is Pretty girl?" he walked over, and sat next to her on the sofa and rubbed his hand over her back soothingly.

"I know you expect me to be this perfect girlfriend who can do everything right and I can't Luke, im not perfect at all." gasped Brooke

Lucas laughed as he wiped the mascara with the back of his hand from her face,

"Brooke, you are perfect, you are everything to me, I wouldn't wish for anything else, I love you just the way you are, but where's all this come from?

"I tried to make you the perfect dinner, I had the timing right, the pie was prepared but the oven broke Lucas, im sorry," she looked up at him and shrugged.

"Brooke, are you seriously worked up about burnt pie?" He smiled at her, and pushed her hair back of her forehead, and kissed her nose, the way he knew she loved.

"Come on, it's still light outside why don't we get Haley and Nathan and go for some pizza or something?" Lucas suggested.

30 minutes later, they were already at the pizza place, Lucas and Nathan getting the drinks.

"So Brooke, tell me everything about what happened at the doctors? They had already spoke briefly on the phone after Brooke came home from the appointment but Haley didn't know the details

"Um well there is not much else to say Hales, the test was negative"

"But what about the sickness?" Haley leaned in closer so the boys couldn't hear.

"They don't know exactly, but they said there's nothing to worry about, it may have just been a sickness bug or something, so what toppings do you want?" Brooke quickly tried to change the subject.

Haley eyed Brooke suspiciously, "Brooke…" she had the feeling Brooke wasn't being completely honest with her.

"Haley there's nothing else to say, I mean it." Brooke looked down at her menu.

Why was she lying to her best friend? She couldn't even figure it out herself, but something inside her was telling her, not to say anything, maybe if she kept it to herself it wouldn't be real. And what was the point of worrying Haley with it, she had too much to deal with right now; she was always busy with tutoring or Nathan, no Brooke though: she didn't want to create unnecessary stress.

Much to Brookes luck, Nathan and Lucas interrupted Haley pressing the matter further, by bringing over the drinks.

"We've ordered the pizzas, they shouldn't be too long" Nathan explained as he sat down next to Haley.

"Great, im starved, so how was practice today?" Brooke asked, giving the perfect opportunity to focus on basketball for a good 20 minutes.

As Lucas and Nate started talking about how tough Whitey had been on them that day, Haley sighed and shook her head at Brooke, who pretended not to notice.

"I'll just grab a change of clothes and we'll get going" Brooke called back to the car, she was staying over Lucas's tonight so Haley and Nathan had the apartment to themselves.

"Okay pretty girl, don't take too long though" laughed Lucas.

"Brooke turned the key in the door and went into the cold room.

"Eugh! It still smells of burnt stuff in here" she said to herself. She walked past the phone and noticed it was flashing, meaning there was a new message.

"I wonder who that is. Probably Peyton confirming our shopping trip tomorrow" she laughed to herself and pressed the play button.

"Miss Davis, this is Dr Sainet, following your appointment with us the previous Monday, we have now booked your discussed Biopsy for Tuesday at 2pm, please let us know if this is unconvient, however it is vital we perform it as soon as possible, thank you.

Brooke looked at the calendar, today was Saturday, that only meant 3 days away.

She gulped back tears as she hit the "Delete" button.


End file.
